For some time, reset timers have been used in industrial applications for timing various process cycles and for other related timing functions. For the most part, these reset timers have included a series of wheels which are preset to a given timing cycle. During the timing operation, a synchronous motor rotates the least significant wheel until it reaches zero. Thereafter, the next significant wheel is decremented by one and the least significant wheel again is rotated to zero. This process is continued until all wheels reach a zero setting, which indicates the end of a preselected time controlled by the speed of the synchronous motor. After the timing cycle has expired, the wheels are released to rotate and are returned to positions defining the next timing cycle. Thereafter, the timing operation is repeated. This type of reset timer provides a very effective, inexpensive mechanical timer for industrial use. In the past one of the basic difficulties with this type of reset timer related to the resetting function. After the timing cycle, each of the wheels had to be reset to a precise, preselected position about a given support axis. Since the wheels were rotated more than a single cycle in most instances, the resetting function could not be a simple return mechanism. The return mechanism had to allow rotation of the wheel through many revolutions and then return the wheel to a preselected angular position. This presents substantial difficulty in designing a return mechanism which would operate accurately over many cycles, such as one million or more cycles in a normal life of a timer. A camming mechanism was initially adopted for the return function. This camming mechanism was subjected to wear and had at least one somewhat dead spot in the return operation. To overcome this difficulty, an improved magnetic return mechanism was invented and described in prior application Ser. No. 445,137, filed Feb. 25, 1974. By utilizing a magnetic return mechanism, each of the various reset wheels could rotate an infinite number of times and still return to a preselected position when released after the timing cycle. This was a substantial improvement in the reset timing art and has proven quite satisfactory. To improve the accuracy of a magnetic reset mechanism, a ring type of permanent magnetic system for returning the wheels to a preselected position was invented and is described in prior application Ser. No. 511,051, filed Oct. 1, 1974. This prior improved magnetic reset mechanism was well adapted for a reset timer and provided a positive stop at the predetermined reset position for each of the various reset wheels. In addition, a mechanical braking arrangement is disclosed in this prior application. This improvement in a magnetic reset mechanism, especially adapted for reset timers, has still further improved the reset timing function for a reset timer of the type described above. In each of the two magnetic reset mechanisms described in the prior applications, there is a reduced magnetically induced returning torque at the 180.degree. displacement position. Thus, the present application relates to still further improvement in a reset timer having a magnetic reset mechanism which eliminates, as a practical matter, the theoretical dead spot of a magnetic return mechanism in a reset timer or similar device.